A Picnic
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Will takes Nico out for a picnic during the second day of Nico's mandatory recovery. Fluff and cuteness. Solangelo (Will x Nico)


Nico huffed as he stretched out his limbs. He sat up in his vampire bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. His pale feet dangled off of the bed, not quite reaching the ground. No he was definitely not short. He was just… fun sized? No, definitely not…

Nico shooked his head to clear his thoughts and slid off the bed. He pulled on a clean shirt and fresh pants before slipping on socks and shoes and heading out.

He looked behind him and sighed. Without Hazel the cabin was sad and lonely. He almost wished he could just go off somewhere and find a place where he could just belong. His dad did say he had a place waiting for him in the underworld.

Nico figured that the place would still be there when he died so there was no need to rush that.

There was also the fact that a certain annoying blond ball of sunshine seemed adamant on keeping Nico in camp. Two annoying blond balls of sunshine in fact. One of said balls of annoyingness- I mean sunshine- actually managed to convince Nico that he should remain in camp.

Damn him and his annoying blond hair and his horribly bright blue eyes and his annoyingly dorky smile. Damn him to Tartarus.

Actually, scratch that. That boy would probably end up making Tartarus a bright and happy place with his amazing(ly annoying) smile and perky attitude.

And those abs. Those annoyingly perfect abs.

Plus he's a freaking doctor! Jeez. He was an annoyingly perfect person.

Had Nico mentioned he was annoying yet?

He irritated the son of Hades. He was the bane of his existence. He was the sun that brightened the grounds.

Speak of the devil.

"Nico! What are you doing out of bed?" Will demanded, his arms crossed across his chest, a scowl in place on his face.

Nico decided to annoy the son of Apollo. It was what Nico lived for nowadays anyway.

"I'm going to train," Nico said simply as he changed directions so he was headed towards the training grounds. He was getting out of shape and needed to try out the new toys Hades had given him.

A two foot long black blade made of bones and shadows. It was beautiful. It could cut through monsters like they were nothing and it could also cut through steel and iron like it was butter.

Not that Nico would ever have to do that but still, it was cool.

His other toy was a one foot double bladed sword. His father wanted him to practice duel fighting and Nico couldn't help but like that idea. He was different than the Greeks and the Romans but he also similar to them. Why not fight differently than them? He would still use similar tactics but with two swords instead of the one.

"You will certainly not train in your condition. I ordered you three days of bedrest. You aren't going to recover if you start training after two days."

Nico raised an eyebrow at him, "you try spending two days in the Hades cabin doing nothing but sleep in a coffin and tell me you don't want to go interact with the outside world for a bit and knock some heads off some dummies."

"Thats why I told you to stay in the infirmary." Will rolled his eyes. He grabbed Nico's elbow much to the dark haired boys displeasure, and began dragging the son of Hades.

Nico couldn't find it in him to protest. The fact that Will would go through all this trouble for Nico made his heart flutter. Not that he would ever admit it of course.

"But the infirmary is filled with injured people who need the room and attention, I would just get in the way."

Will stopped and suddenly Nico was afraid he said something wrong.

Will leaned close to the smaller boy and met his eyes, "never say that. You would never get in the way."

Nico was panting by the time Will pulled away.

Will smiled at him, "besides, it would be nice to have a patient who wasn't constantly moaning in pain."

"No promises," Nico said.

Will chuckled and took Nico's hand into his own. Nico stiffened a bit at that. Maybe Will didn't know what he was doing. Will began leading Nico to the infirmary where he proceeded in showing Nico to his bed and laying him down.

Nico sighed, not tired at all.

"So, doctor, what now?" Nico asked boredly staring at the ceiling.

Will huffed and sat Nico up so he could give him a check up. He checked his breathing and did a whole number of tests that Nico could care less about.

"So, what does a guy have to do to get some breakfast in this joint?" Nico asked, displeased that Will was ignoring him in favor of writing something in his special chart.

Will held up one finger and forced Nico to wait a painfully boring whole minute before he answered. "I'll take you to the pavilion and pick up food. We could eat down at the beach if you want."

Nico stared at him, shocked.

Will chuckled, "come on di Angelo. I know I'm hot but you don't have to gawk at me."

Nico frowned and turned his head, "you're so full of it."

Will chuckled. He walked up to the son of Hades and offered him a hand. Nico looked down to hide his blush. He took Will's hand and jumped off the bed.

"How about you go get some food, I'll set up at the beach." Will offered.

Nico just raised an eyebrow at him, "why?"

"We don't want to spend time setting up everything when we could be eating, do we?"

"How long does it take to lay down a blanket? Do we even need a blanket?"

Will glared at him, "go get us food and meet me down at the beach. Doctor's orders."

"Solace, you can't just say doctors orders to everything that I argue with you for," Nico facepalmed. "It doesn't work like that."

Will huffed, "no arguing, doctors orders."

"Solace," Nico growled.

Will chuckled, "I'll meet you in ten minutes."

"I'm ordering you something disgusting," Nico spat. He then frowned, having no idea what food Will liked or hated.

Will smirked and started walking away.

Nico huffed and made his way to the pavilion. He grabbed a basket and started filling it with bread, cheese and fruit. After sacrificing some of the food he headed towards the beach. He frowned slightly when he saw how crowded the beach was. Apparently a lot of couples were there with the same idea Will had.

Nico frowned when he scanned the area for Will but couldn't catch sight if the blond haired boy.

"Behind you," a deep voice whispered in Nico's ear.

Nico dropped the basket and in less than a second his sword was against Will's neck.

Will scowled at that, "you've really got to stop that."

Nico scowled back as he pocketed his sword. "Sorry, you shouldn't sneak up on me though. That was completely your fault."

Will snorted.

Nico picked up the basket and shoved it in Wills arms.

Will chuckled and held out an elbow for Nico. Nico blushed a little before taking the elbow and allowing Will to lead the way to the spot he picked out.

Nico frowned when he noticed Will was taking him farther down the beach. There was a cute little checkered blanket laid out on the ground. A case of coke was on one of the edges and a basket on the other side.

Nico slipped off his shoes and sat down on one end and watched Will took his shoes off and sit across from him. He put the basket to the side and laid out all the food on a plate.

Will raised an eyebrow, "you really went all out, didn't you?"

Nico blushed at that, "shut up Solace!"

Will chuckled at that. They divided the food and ate and drank as much as they wanted. Nico couldn't help but smile at Will and be captivated by his stories.

Will was telling the story about baby Chuck and his birth when he said;

"... And then I just fainted. Seriously, It was pretty scaring. I think that just reinforced my thoughts about being gay."

At this Nico paused. "What?"

Will froze at that.

"Will, is this a date?" Nico asked hesitantly.

Will looked down and suddenly found his feet rather interesting. "No. I mean yes but I thought you knew that. I mean it doesn't have to be a date. You can leave if you want."

Nico just sat there silently, unsure what to do.

He then pushed the extra food aside and crawled over to Will.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

Nico awkwardly looked away. He frowned and bit his lip.

"You know, I never thought anyone who I liked would ever feel the same about me."

Will looked up shocked.

"Don't get me wrong. The list is quite short. I mean there was Percy but that was just a little crush. There was also Jason for a week but that was over as soon as it started. There was also that one time when I thought that maybe I could be with Leo because we were both single and alone. Oh, I also almost tried going out with Reyna. That was weird."

"Nico?"

Nico chuckled and sat up a bit. He grabbed Will's hand and smiled, "I would love for this to be a date. I mean if you still want this to be a date. I mean if you've changed your mind or something I-."

Nico was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his.

Will pulled away, "you know. I never took you as the type who babbled when he is nervous."

Nico scowled at that, "shut up Solace."

Will laughed and smiled at Nico.

Nico blushed and laid down. A moment later Will laid down right next to him. They laid there for a couple of hours, just talking about random things that came across their minds.

Once the sun started going down and the stars appeared in the sky Will slipped his hand into Nico's.

Nico squeezed his hand and smiled.

"You know, we should probably go get some dinner or something."

Nico rolled over and faced Will. Will tucked a piece of hair behind Nico's ear.

Will smiled, "you're cute."

Nico scowled at that, "Solace."

Will laughed and rolled on top Nico and kissed him.

"So, since we've already got through first base is it alright to assume we're boyfriends."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "you could at least ask."

Will grinned at that. He stood up and helped Nico to his feet. "Nico di Angelo. Would you do the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Nico smiled at that, "after one date?"

"Nico?"

Nico grinned, "yes."

"Yes as in yes or yes as in okay?"

"Both I guess."

Will smiled at that. He took Nico's hand into his own. Nico scowled at that.

"First things first. I am no girl. I will not blush and be wooed by your Will-ness."

"My Will-ness?"

"Yes your Will-ness."

"I can make you blush and I will make you woo like a girl." Will promised.

"I would like to see you try."

xXxXx

Review please *offers cookies and hugs*

Lilac ;)


End file.
